Locked Away
by Just Yesterday
Summary: BL Oneshot. Lucas had spent the following two weeks doing everything he possibly could to forget about her, to put the girl behind the red door fully behind him. His efforts had failed miserably as reruns of Weird Science played on well into the nigh


Title: Locked Away 

Author: D. Sollers 

Subject: BL ONESHOT. POST SEASON 4. Lucas had spent the following two weeks doing everything he possibly could to forget about her, to put the girl behind the red door fully behind him. His efforts had failed miserably as reruns of Weird Science played on well into the night. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. 

Author's Notes: Okay so I am so horribly bad! I have been "lurking" in the fanforum spoiler thread and everyone was talking about the Red feather. I've wanted to do a oneshot for season five but couldn't think of the storyline so hopefully you guys won't mind me "stealing" your storyline? Please review and let me know if I should do a sequal, only in Brooke's POV. 

**Locked Away**

**By:**

**D.Sollers**

"Are you settled in yet?" 

His mothers voice called out to him from his bedroom door. He shook his head no before pulling out the remainder of clothes from his suitcase. "I'm going to start dinner, when you're done with that come and join Lilly and me." 

Lucas nodded his head, still not sure what he was doing back in Tree Hill. His publisher had thought it was for the best, to return back to the home and people that had inspired his first novel. He had come home reluctantly, to bridge the gaps between the friends that he had written words against. 

When he had first brought The Unkindness of Ravens to the publishers, they had deemed the story too far fetched. That everything that had happened in his life, in his friends life was not believe-able from a small town such as Tree Hill. He needed to add things into the story, to change the characters that had been like family to him. 

With success in his grasp, he had went against his own better judgment and rewritten the book. Instead of the open ending, of his friends going off to college it focused on the striking similarities between the youngest son and the father. 

His book had been popular, lasting on the shelves far longer than he had ever believed. Book signing after book signing he made his way up the east coast, finally landing in New York City. Lucas Scott, successful writer by the age of 23 had finally made it. 

It was in New York City, where he realized there was nothing left for him to write. A case of writers block in the form of an old ex girlfriend had taken him by surprise, as she stood in the line to great him. 

He could remember that day as if it was yesterday, the girl that he had loved more than he realized staring back at him. The hair that he use to breathe in, cut short to just above her shoulders and seemed a lot more red than he had ever seen before. 

If he shut his eyes, he could see her biting her lip, nervous of what to say and how to greet him. He knew the feeling all too well, it was the same nervousness running through him. 

She had handed him the book, offering a simple hello in return for his autograph. He remembered scribbling his name on the right cover, signing it forever Lucas, just as he had signed all of his letters to her. 

Before she had walked away that day, she slipped a plain white envelope into his hands. "It was good to see you again Luke," she said simply. With a fully dimpled smile, Brooke turned to walk away and taking his heart with her.

He stuck the letter in his back pocket, wanting nothing more than to blow off the rest of his day and go and read his exes words. It had been hours later when he had finally been able to and he had been surprised with what it had said. 

She had written about how much he had meant to her, how much his words had gotten her through freshman year of college without dropping out. Brooke acknowledged the fact that she had broken up with him so abruptly and had never even given him the real reason why. She also had said how much of a mistake it had been, how wrong she had been to give up the only thing she had ever really loved. 

**_That had ever really loved her._**

Lucas had spent the following two weeks doing everything he possibly could to forget about her, to put the girl behind the red door fully behind him. His efforts had failed miserably as reruns of Weird Science played on well into the night. 

It was then when he realized that his relationship with Peyton had been a way of hiding, to move past his broken heart after Brooke. Their relationship had become sort of a trusty blanket, the familiar feeling you get with your best friend. Gone were the kisses laced with desire and the promises of forever and in their place were the gentle knowledge that he was in a relationship with his best friend. 

And so as their relationship had come to an end, Lucas Scott found himself moving home and back into his old bedroom; her old bedroom. As he listened to his mother gently sing to his baby sister, he pulled open the bottom dresser drawer. Putting his clothes into the drawer, his fingers touched a small wooden box. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the box, let alone even looked inside. His medication wasn't a secret anymore, he didn't have to hide it away to protect himself. Lucas gently opened the box and peered inside, his fingers moving ever so softly over the familiar red feather. As he shut his eyes, he couldn't help the questions forming inside of his mind. 

How was she? 

Where was she? 

Did she think about the two of them? 

Was their still a chance for them? 

For the first time, in over five years a memory came flooding back to him. He could remember the night of the fantasy date draft, Brooke spending it with Chris and him with Rachel. Rachel had told him he was foolish to believe in their relationship, to believe that he had found his happily ever after. He had ignored her, more sure of his heart than anything else. She had taunted him, demanding him to make a basket blindfolded to prove where his destiny would lay. 

Lucas placed the feather safely back into the box and closed it tightly, protecting it until his feelings could be expressed and his heart finally healed. 

As sure as he was the night he made that basket, Lucas knew where his heart truly was. With Peyton out of the way, his heart could accept what he had been trying to deny all along. 

Brilliant and beautiful and brave, Brooke Davis had changed the world. 

His world. 

The End. 

Okay, so how was that? Let me know girlies :-) 


End file.
